


a squad™

by kwanhaos (onibuqi)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crack, M/M, a mess tbqh, everything's a mess, excessive use of the tm symbol, gc au, junhao have a love hate relationship, soonwoo are a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 08:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11528439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onibuqi/pseuds/kwanhaos
Summary: [papa coups added mother, a Man, june, naega hosh, #1 emo, he is angery, sunshine, tree, thughao, kwaninoni, di caprio, and baby to the chat][papa coups renamed the chat to “a squad”]papa coups:whats up kidsmother:why--terrible cursed svt gc based on the ca(rats)tm gc i am in with a bunch of ca(rats)





	a squad™

**Author's Note:**

> my Unoriginal Names  
> seungcheol: papa coups  
> jeonghan: mother  
> joshua: a Man  
> junhui: june  
> soonyoung: naega hosh  
> wonwoo: #1 emo  
> jihoon: he is angery  
> seokmin: sunshine  
> mingyu: tree  
> minghao: thughao  
> seungkwan: kwaninoni  
> hansol: di caprio  
> chan: baby

_[papa coups added mother, a Man, june, naega hosh, #1 emo, he is angery, sunshine, tree, thughao, kwaninoni, di caprio, and baby to the chat]_

_[papa coups renamed the chat to “a squad”]_

**papa coups:** whats up kids

 **mother:** why

 **he is angery:** cheol did we ask

 **kwaninoni** : whats up RATS  
**kwaninoni:** i’m here, im queer, and im ready to die

 **thughao:** mood

 **di caprio:** me

 **#1 emo** : BIGGEST mood yall

 **naega hosh:** shut up emo

 **a Man** : we get along so well ... rt ur goals

_[mother renamed the chat to “a squad™”]_

**june:** im here to say  
**june:** remove that cursed tm symbol

 **mother:** no

 **kwaninoni:** its a Pure emoji wyd

 **thughao:** fuck u jun its a Goode

 **june:** i will leave this chat

 **thughao** : bye bitch

 **june:** c h o k e

 **kwaninoni:** ™™™™™™

_[june has left the chat]_

**kwaninoni:** I DIDNT THINK HE’D ACTUALLY LEAVE SDFHDSHF UH-

 **di caprio:** he couldnt handle it

 **mother:** i knew he wasnt my real son

 **papa coups:** why are yall like this

_[papa coups added june to the chat]_

**june:** i will keep leaving until yall remove the tm symbol

 **kwaninoni:** WH Y

 **june:** I DONT LIKE IT BITCH

_[june has left the chat]_

**thughao:** why even-

 **kwaninoni:** im just as confused as u are sdhfs

 **mother:** let him leave he will come running back

_[papa coups added june to the chat]_

**papa coups:** stop this mess

 **june:** sTOP ADDING ME BACK

_[june has left the chat]_

**kwaninoni:** wHY DOES HE KEEP LEAVING  
**kwaninoni:** ITS JUST A FUCKIN EMOJI WHAT THE FUCK

 **thughao:** maybe the tm emoji stole his gf and hes salty

 **mother:** this man burned down my house, killed my parents, and stole my girlfriend

 **#1 emo:** the tm emoji took mingming

 **thughao:** too soon

 **kwaninoni:** rt

 **mother:** ^

 **papa coups:** ^^

 **di caprio:** ^^^

 **naega hosh:** how could u u emo fuck we all trusted u  
**naega hosh:** thats a lie  
**naega hosh:** fuck u

 **#1 emo:** im feeling the love

 **mother:** what love

 **kwaninoni:** OH SHIT JEONGHAN DID THAT

 **#1 emo:** i’ll show myself out

 **thughao:** bye B

 **tree:** dont bully my boyfriend

 **thughao:** i do what i want

 **di caprio:** is jun still gone im-

 **baby:** i open my phone to 61 messages wth-  
**baby:** i put it down literally ten minutes ago

 **kwaninoni:** we’re a mess

 **thughao:** damn right

 **mother:** i cant believe i birthed this chaos family

 **sunshine:** oh look a gc that i was NOT INFORMED OF

 **he is angery:** i’ve had this gc muted since the beginning yall rt ur goals

 **kwaninoni:** rt

 **baby:** rt

 **#1 emo:** RT

 **papa coups:** i have so many regrets

 **a Man:** dont we all, cheol  
**a Man:** dont we all

 **naega hosh:** i have never regretted anythign ever in my life

 **kwaninoni:** ahem  
**kwaninoni:**

****

**naega hosh:** i have regretted one thing in my life

 **#1 emo:** HAHAHAH AHAHAH SUFFER

**naega hosh:**

  
**naega hosh:** ok wonu

 **#1 emo:** fuck u

 **naega hosh:** thanks for the offer but we r both taken

 **he is angery:** ur not taken anymore bye B

 **naega hosh:** u have brokoro my kokoro jihoonie

 **he is angery:** i dont regret this

 **#1 emo:** at least i still have mingyu

 **naega hosh:** hes mine now bitch   
**naega hosh:**

**#1 emo:** i hope u choke

 **naega hosh:** tell that to ur bf

 **papa coups:** i hope u all choke

 **mother:** thats kinky

 **kwaninoni:** ur kinky

**mother:**

**tree:** i didnt sign up for this


End file.
